Won't save me today
by SNevaeh
Summary: They had three years time to get together. They didn't even need that long. V/B in the famous three years.
1. Chapter 1

**Won´t save me today**

**AN: **This FF is actually the third part of my FF ‚All my tomorrows' I decided to only translate this part, since it´s a V/B get together and although the other two parts have a connection to this part, they can stand on its own as well. And I didn´t want to translate it all, since it is really long.

So that: This is a translated FF. I wrote it in German, so if you can understand German, please don´t read this here. I did my best translating, but the original is always better, right? For all the others, I did my best and if you find any mistakes, please tell me, I´ll correct it then.

The story has four parts, update every two days. Have fun!

* * *

Yesterday is always too far away

And all my tomorrows

Can´t save me today.

_Death of a whore – Juliette and the Licks_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Her eyes were burning. She was rubbing her tired eyes while she shut down the monitor. It was already… half past four. Too early for the sun but also too early to go to sleep. She slowly got up and stretched, stiff from the long sitting on her desk and started walking to the kitchen, making some coffee. Maybe some eye drops… The corridors were dark and empty, no surprise at that time, but Bulma loved it to walk around the sleeping house, alone. She never switched the light on, it wasn't necessary anyway.

Her thoughts drifted off to the coming hours, should she rather work on her project she got the previous day or should she continue to evaluate the data of the last experiment on the cladding material of Gokus ship… she noticed a small beam of light, a small, yellow beam, probably from beneath a closed door which seemed overly bright in the darkness around her. She stepped closer, quietly, probably someone else who wanted to use the kitchen, so quietly, when suddenly her cell phone began ringing. She winced, just being able to suppress a yell. At least it was always on vibrator alarm at night, stupid thing… she looked shortly on the display before answering, although she knew anyway who would want something from her at that time.

"Yes?"

"Bulma, thank god you took the call! This evening sucked so much!"

"Aha. I´m tired, keep it short."

Yamchu of course. For some time already she felt the need to ask him what he didn´t get! A 'friendship with benefits' did not include her playing his gay girlfriend. If men even have something like that. It just meant them having sex when they feel like it and if not, he should look for someone else and leave her alone! All of the relationship stuff had been done, it was no one's fault it didn´t work out, so why was she punished for it now? It looked like someone dumped him (or he couldn´t get it up? She would prefer to hear that, would be more entertaining) and she was the one to listen to his whining and the detailed descriptions. It´s not as if she didn´t talk at all, but she was a woman and anyway, she didn´t call him when she was in a whiny mood.

"…and then she actually didn´t wear panties underneath, can you imagine?"

"Hm."

Seemed like the first alternative. In the meantime she arrived at the kitchen and like she suspected, someone was already in it. Vegeta was standing in front of the fridge and seemed to be very occupied with choosing something to drink. She stopped for a second, pondered if his presence disturbed her (it didn´t), if he looked like she bothered him (he didn´t even look up, so no) and continued walking with a shrug.

"… and then I wished her a fucking nice evening and now I´m sitting here. I mean who dumps someone when we´re already naked?"

"Obviously that bitch wasn´t happy with what she got to see."

Stupid girl. Yamchu had a lot of mistakes, she knew that too well, but there was a reason they still met to fuck and she even put up with his blabbering for it. She took a cup out of the closet and put it in the coffee machine. Cappuccino… and a smoke. She took a half empty pack out of her pocket, lit one and took a deep drag.

"How´s it going with you, are you busy right now?"

And here we go. She took the cigarette out of her mouth, slowly blowing the smoke out.

"Very. I´m doing myself. There´s nothing better than your voice and your bitter lamentation over your failure to make me hot."

She grinned slightly. Idiot.

"… are you kidding me? This is a serious matter, I thought you would understand!"

He didn´t get laid and played the crybaby, in her opinion it was pitiful, not dramatic, but whatever. She wanted to refuse anyway, now just the more.

"Listen, I have work to do, so spare me. Please do humanity a favour and fuck yourself tonight."

She hung up before he could say something else. She put the cigarette back in her mouth and grabbed the cup when she noticed that Vegeta was still in the kitchen, a coke in his hand, watching her.

Bulma frowned while she slightly missed the cup that fell on the floor, breaking with a loud noise and spilling coffee all over her vans.

"Fucking shit!"

She kicked some shards away before she took a new cup. Vegeta was still standing there.

"What? The cleaning lady´s gonna take care of that."

"I didn´t think you´d do it yourself."

What did he mean with that exactly? She almost said something but decided not to. It was her house, she didn't have to justify shit.

Mildly annoyed she got back at the coffee machine, when something crossed her mind.

"Vegeta!"

He turned around in the doorframe, he obviously had just decided he had stared long enough at her.

It was just a little thought that made Bulma call him back. If he decided to lounge around in the kitchen instead of training, and in the past few weeks she noticed Vegeta having similar … 'work times' as she did, then he couldn't train, that again could only have one reason…

"Is everything alright with the training room?"

"Yes."

Vegeta was half out of the room when Bulma insisted in asking again.

"Listen, when something´s not working, even if it looks like nothing, then tell me. With the pressure it has to hold the whole thing could explode if something´s defect."

She didn´t think it could hurt _him_, but her house was right next to it and to build that piece of shit again… better to stay safe.

He seemed to be lost in thought for a second before he answered.

"One of the lights next to the console terminal was flickering."

No sarcasm? Seriously? She would have done it, in his position. But maybe he was just so nice to talk like a grown-up and she simply wasn´t used to it.

"Good. I´ll be right there and take a look at it."

And with that it was also decided what she would do for the rest of the evening. She threw her cigarette bud in the coffee puddle where it fizzled out and hinted at Vegeta that they could go.

* * *

It sucked. Vegeta couldn´t understand why in an obviously wealthy household he had to go himself to get something to drink! That wasn´t even the problem, he indeed did welcome the opportunity to take a break, but he could hardly read the Earthlings characters and of course the cooling machine was full of drinks that looked all the same!

He still considered simply grabbing one or maybe continuing to stay in front of the open door and enjoy the welcoming coolness when he felt one of the Earthlings that lived in the house approaching. A short moment later she entered the room, talking to someone… considering the content it seemed to be the other Earthling she occasionally met to have sex with. Although he had noticed that the frequency of those visits had decreased a lot since he lived here. Why was it they didn´t simply go to his apartment? He erased the thought. That one didn´t come anymore, but someone else came instead, the Earthling didn´t seem to be bothered by it.

He huffed and finally grabbed a bottle. Co… whatever. Instead of leaving he lingered on a bit longer, watching her, while she showed him her back and obviously didn´t notice him.

The rites of the Earthlings didn´t interest him very much, but he couldn´t help himself to obtain some knowledge about some of them, the biggest mystery of them all being this woman. As far as he knew, the Earthlings tend to live in pairs, probably for life as it is with most races where it is religiously motivated. This woman nonetheless didn´t seem to care about it, her relationships seemed to be more like his understanding of it. Was she an anomaly? Did she reject the religion on her planet or wasn´t it as important as he thought it was?

Vegeta had actually thought about asking her, but curiosity would mean she could do the same and when he was honest to himself… he had no interest. A little bit of curiosity for a planet that would surely be destroyed in the upcoming fight was one thing. To be pestered with questions about his past by this intrusive Earthling was quite something else. He neither did want to think about it nor talk about it, so he didn't.

When she broke her cup he noticed he had watched her thoughtlessly, although she had already finished her talk. It didn´t matter. That she pushed the shards away did make him grin nonetheless. Rich people were the same everywhere in the universe.

* * *

They walked silently through the bright-lit hallways of the house. Bulma had no doubts that they both would´ve found their way without any light, but somehow it didn´t seem right to walk around in the dark. She frowned slightly, she hated changing her habits and the fact for whom she did it bothered her even more. When they finally got to the way in front of the house, dimly lit by the diffuse light of the streetlamps, she felt herself lighten up. She even ignored the wave of sticky air that made her clothes stuck to her body in an instant.

"I´ve got to go to the workshop, taking my stuff, you can go ahead." She gestured towards the training room.

Vegeta just looked at her, a few seconds longer than necessary, before he turned around and left in the other direction. She saved a remark. Wasn´t worth it anyway.

Since the first day… Bulma couldn´t help herself but wonder why he blabbered so much during fights but in the few weeks he lived with her he hardly said anything at all. But then again they all talked a lot when they fought, so maybe that was a needed excuse to measure their dicks before the action started. She couldn´t keep the giggle when she thought about it.

She grabbed her tool belt, considered taking more of her equipment for a second, decided against it, it was just a broken lamp and got back to the wall of sticky, muggy and disgustingly moist air. Bulma rubbed over her sweaty neck, played a little with the damp hair and made a mental note to cut them off. It was summer, time for short hair!

The flickering light was the first thing she noticed when she entered the training room. That Vegeta hadn´t said anything earlier… From the corner of her eye she saw a movement, he stood next to the door and made a disgusted grimace. Bulma just lifted an eyebrow.

"Not tasty?"

"Too sweet." At last, an answer.

„Coke is always sweet, why didn´t you take water?"

Bulma did expect some nasty reply but the icy silence she got instead just made her sigh theatrically before she climbed onto the console to get a closer look at the lamp. Probably just out of fluorescent substance…

She had changed the lamp. She had screwed some stuff on and off. She had pressed some buttons. The longer Vegeta watched her the more he got the feeling she had no idea what she even did there.

Next thing she pressed her hands on her hips, sighed very loudly and turned around. She turned around. Only years of training made him keep a stony face, take a little sip from the brown stuff…

"What´re you doing there anyway? You can train, I don´t care, but no gravitation and don´t shoot something on me, ´kay?"

Swallow.

"Okay, whatever, do what you want. Well, the lamp is fine, something with the electronics is not right, I have to look at that. Could take a while."

"Hn."

She blew a strand of hair from her face, or tried to at least, the Earthling seemed to struggle with the damp air, before she crawled underneath the console. She only wore shorts.

He took another sip. Why train, this wasn´t that bad as well.

* * *

„Damn it!"

One wire was charred and had singed the electronics around it. And if that wasn´t enough already, she didn´t even know what exactly was regulated in that spot, except of course the fucking lamp. She carefully poked one of the wires, which insulation was burned down to black pieces and grateful for it, it ripped with a little Zing and everything went black.

"Fuck!" She had flinched, her head had moved up, most of her was inside a narrow machine and… no blood, at least something.

"Hey, are you still there? Vegeta?"

"Did you injure yourself?"

What kind of question was that? Did he actually worry about her or was he just afraid his mechanic wouldn´t be functional anymore? Whatever, she could contemplate that later.

"I´m on my back and almost split my skull, pull me out!"

She barely had a second left to think if this was a good idea, he could get it wrong, being a nearly invulnerable person and her head was already damaged anyway and a little panic attack was on its way and a warm hand grabbed her ankle and she glided across the floor slowly, welcomed by Vegetas crotch, that spandex was really tight… her gaze wandered to his face, spotting a very dark expression.

"The light is off."

Say what. "Yes, my fault, sorry. Somehow something overheated and n insulation melted and, well it does look nasty in there."

Bulma had to fight with herself to keep her eyes on Vegetas face, which didn´t look too welcoming. Why didn´t he let go of her ankle anyway, was he afraid she´d run away and leave him in the dark or what? It wasn´t even that dark, the emergency light was on.

"Aaanyway I´ve gotta look up what systems rely on this spot and then replace it all and it will take some time. A while. Longer. So if you´ve got something else to do…"

Get up, get up, get up! Slowly and nicely, it didn´t work any other way anyway, get rid of his hand…

"I, uhm… I´m in the workshop then."

And out. She couldn´t resist the urge to smack her face when she felt grass under her feet again. Now that she had managed very classy… And even worse she couldn't get rid of the feeling she didn´t leave a very competent impression. But that wasn´t her fault at all, her father had build the training room, she could hardly know everything.

Back in her workshop she started rummaging for the blueprints, she couldn´t start repairing something before she didn´t know what was wrong in the first place. Half an hour later she was already on her way back to the training room, in her hand the necessary prints she had to compare to the actual complex so she could tell the mechanics from her company what they should do when she went to sleep, and a coffee. Substitute for the one that ended as a puddle in the kitchen. And there was also time for a cigarette…

* * *

Not much time had passed when Vegeta heard the Earthling trampling over the grass again. He was a bit surprised she actually came back, but overall he didn´t care. He wouldn´t train anymore anyway, but he didn´t want to go to sleep yet so he could just as well watch her work. Or whatever it was she had been doing there.

Instead of entering she stopped at the entrance and started smoking. Obviously she hadn´t noticed him, but the Earthlings hardly noticed anything ever. The sun was just rising over the roofs of the neighboring houses and made the sky shine in a bright red. It wasn´t the first time he was still up at dawn, but it was the first time he even noticed the sunrise. It was almost like… home. As if. The sky had been red, yes, but this here was nowhere near it, the blurry red which could be seen on the sky for a few minutes before everything got back to damp blue.

He looked back at the Earthling, her profile half hidden in the shadow, framed only by red light which was disturbed every few seconds by a veil of white smoke. It was absolutely wind still. It was incomprehensible to him how the smoke could still move in constantly changing waves around her face, so dense in some spots he couldn´t even see the soft contours behind it. He couldn´t avert his eyes, the sight had something…

She looked at him, directly into his eyes before she flinched violently.

"I… I haven´t seen you, sorry, uhm…"

He hadn´t want to be seen. With a small growl he sat down on the front steps of the training room.

"How does it look?"

The Earthling frowned slightly.

"Ah, that´s what you mean. I have to compare the system with the… " She waved her hand in the direction of a few papers on the floor. "Blueprints and then someone will repair it today, when I know what´s wrong. Probably."

"Hn. What´re you waiting for, then?"

She took a drag from her cigarette. "Obviously I wanted to smoke. I can´t do it inside, the ventilation doesn´t like it. And it isn´t my… room."

She took another drag and threw the stump into her cup.

"Anyway, how is it with the ventilation? Not too hot? The fans are powerful, but the high pressure makes the cooling hard, y´know? Oh, and the air, is it fine? Is there some on the ceiling as well or is everything stuck to the ground?"

Vegeta could almost feel her discomfort, just cause he looked at her. Didn´t the Earthlings look at each other when they talk or what? He grinned slightly which made her even more uneasy.

"It is hot compared with the planetary temperature, but it doesn´t bother me. The oxygen content…" He thought about it for a second. He didn´t knew the measurement system used on the planet, so he had to improvise. "… about an arm length above the door it is very low. Very high shortly above the ground."

The Earthling squinted her eyes while she was thinking.

"Hm, I´ll see… you´re training at how much g at the moment?"

That question was unexpected. He didn't know at all, he always estimated the right amount. One g was obviously the gravity of the planet, how much was the difference then… he could barely keep himself from thoughtlessly biting his lip and quickly said a number that sounded just right.

"200."

She looked at him, long, before she put her cup on the floor and picked up the papers.

"Okay. Won´t be finished before tonight, so you can go to sleep or something."

That was the third time she told him that. Obviously she really wanted to get rid of him. When he didn´t move from his spot in the door she finally pressed herself past him. She was again framed by light, the dim light of the emergency system, but it wasn´t nearly as beautiful as a few moments before.

Beautiful, ha. That was the word he had been looking for.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity for Bulma till she heard a soft rustle. Vegeta seemed to have finally left. The whole situation was somehow absurd. It was what, a year? An unbelievably short time since Vegeta first came to Earth, his only intention to kill them all (That´s what it was? She surely wouldn´t ask him) not to speak of Namek (there she was sure about it) and now they were here, sitting together in peace during the sunrise and had a nice little chat by coffee and cigs. Somehow that wasn´t right.

She grinned when she suddenly had an idea. There was a long break before he had answered her last question… a few moments later she retrieved the last few used gravitational settings.

_175, 164, 162, 173, 170, 168…_

Bulma blew a strand away from her forehead. Now that explains a lot.

Till evening the mechanics of the Capsule Corp. had repaired the damage, a few days later a new ventilation system was installed and a week after that, Vegeta tripped over a bottle of water that someone put in the entrance. A book with an audio file lay underneath. The voice of the little Earthling, who obviously read him the pronunciation for the Earthling characters. No comments on it, just clear instructions. It was very soothing to listen to it during his training.

* * *

Just so you know, I know the common term is 'Gravitation Room' but I feel a slight need to vomit when I just read it, being the most obvious feature of every V/B get together story… so that is no translational mistake.

Next Chapter up in two days!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Bulma threw her biro on the table while she stared annoyed at her monitor. That didn´t look good. She had to correct that: That looked like total shit!

The results of the analysis of the extremely durable outer shell of Gokus spaceship had been so impressive at first! It seemed like the super light and extremely tough shell material was an alloy consisting of a few known metals in a yet unknown composition. So far so good, although Bulma was a bit disappointed they didn´t discover some new element, but then Science Fiction should only be trusted that far. Now the chemists from the research department told her that they did know the composition of the alloy but had no idea how to reproduce it, at least not in the near future and it would take a while to find out how it was done if they didn´t get any data from the original engineers…

And from where exactly? She threw herself back in her chair which creaked in protest. There was no one who could know that, at least not here, maybe somewhere in space and that didn´t help anyone!

To make matters even worse, she got the results of the analysis of the spaceships' window from another work group. A new Copolymer with to date unknown monomers, extremely durable, so unique Bulma felt a slight flutter of her heart. She already saw herself exploring a whole new market, the monopole on the interior equipment for international space travel for the Capsule Corporation and everywhere would be their logo, but no, they can´t make that as well!

But what annoyed Bulma probably the most was the fact that she couldn´t do shit about it. She was no chemist, she needed the finished materials to run tests on them, to find out their properties and to develop machines according to that, but how those materials were to make wasn't her area and it made her mad!

She leaned forward again, intensely starring at the monitor, as if it would tell her what she wanted to know. It wasn´t very talkative. She threw a short glimpse at her coffee mug, when she had a spontaneous idea and a broad grin instantly appeared on her face.

* * *

Vegeta ignored the first knock against the training room door. Just something flew against it from outside, the wind was blowing or whatever. The second time he shortly listened and the third time he finally realized someone wanted to come in.

Irritated he sank to the floor and turned off the gravity, when the door was already pushed open.

"Do you have a minute?"

Vegeta wasn´t sure at first what was wrong with the Earthling. She looked as if she had been running and hit a tree, at least her face was all red and her eyes bloodshot.

"Did you want to kick in the door?"

She just looked at him shortly before she nodded. "Doesn´t matter, come here, I have to ask you something."

Why did he even bother? They had hardly spoken more than three words with each other the last few weeks, so what did she even… Before he had finished that thought she pushed a cup into his hand and sat down on the entrance steps. He eyed the content suspiciously before he placed the cup on the floor and watched her handling her portable computer.

"Okay, look, can you tell me something about this here?"

Vegeta looked at the monitor. Then he looked at Bulma. Long.

"So? This is from Gokus ship, the alloy for the outer shell and I have to know how you produced this! Maybe you don´t know the names of the metals, do you need the chemical structures?"

In an instant she started her hectic typing again but Vegeta kept a comment to himself.

"Okay, this here? How did you do this? I just need some hints, maybe an apparatus, an installation, a factory structure, something? I don´t need much for a start, just a tiny amount, lab scale is enough!"

She looked at him excitedly.

"Don´t you want your coffee?"

Vegeta followed her gaze that was aimed at the cup.

"Earthling, what exactly do you want?"

She looked at him in deep confusion.

"Manufacturing process for this alloy." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how am I supposed to know? I a… was a soldier, not a mechanic!"

"It would´ve needed a chemist anyway. But you were there! You have used the stuff, I mean…"

"What´s your house built off?"

The Earthling stared at him with a gaping mouth. "Wha…?"

"Or the cup. Your device. Do you know how those materials are made?"

Her eyes changed, a certain resignation was visible.

"Shit."

"I´ve never seen a factory from the inside. I didn´t even know that this is metal."

She closed her computer.

"Okay, would´ve been too easy anyway. And the polymer…?"

"I get back inside."

"I brought you coffee, don´t you want it?"

Was that some strange Earthling habit to insist on inspecting something when it was shoved into your hand?

He rolled his eyes before he picked the cup up and sniffed on it.

"I left it black, I thought you would probably like that…"

He held the cup in her direction.

"That´s bitter."

He pressed a button to close the door. It would´ve hit the Earthling if she hadn´t gotten up so fast, spilling the coffee all over her shirt. The door was really well isolated, that he still heard a 'you stupid asshole' just proved that the little Earthling had a very loud voice.

* * *

Bulma was tipping her finger on her desk while her eyes tried to burn a hole into her monitor. Her coworkers were all anxiously footing around her spot, just don't get too close, she could throw something! And they were quite right with that. Alright, she could accept that Vegeta didn´t know anything interesting, at least not something she was interested in the most. But to kick her out, HER, the one who allowed HIM to even live in her house and eat and pay NOTHING!

She hit her fist on her desk angrily before she turned around suddenly.

"Billy! Come here!"

One of the nervous looking people in the cubicles slowly got up and scuffled over to his boss. He didn´t know what she wanted, but he didn´t have to, one look at her face was enough.

"Boss."

Bulma grinned slightly, the pure genius of her plan was enormous, even for her standards.

"Get me something to drink. Preferably a sports drink, not too sweet or too bitter, little sugar, not carbonated."

When he didn´t move she just raised an eyebrow.

"What? Is it too hard to get?"

Billy lowered his gaze before he mumbled:

"The analysis of…"

"Fuck the analysis, this is more important! Henry, you take over the analysis!"

Another nervous coworker jumped up and saluted, which was just acknowledged with a no believing look by Bulma.

"Something else?"

"No no, I´m already on my way boss!"

Billy almost ran out of the door while Bulma leaned back in her chair, a satisfied grin on her face and picked up the leftover paperwork.

It simply had to work! Obviously Vegeta had information, obviously he had a problem with drinks and when she solved one problem, she could get a hold of the other. Simply genius.

* * *

When she hobbled into her bathroom and threw the door shut behind her, she felt a need to destroy something like she hadn´t felt in a long time. Vegetas shirt on the toilet was exactly the right thing and after she spent several minutes with tearing it into pieces (well, trying to at least) she felt much better.

He had simply destroyed her genius plan! The supposedly perfect sports drink was rejected ('It tastes like piss!') and she was ruggedly shoved out of the door. AGAIN! At which she tripped over the fucking stairs and sprained her ankle!

But not with her! That´s not how this was going to end, absolutely not! Billy already had instructions to buy a new drink and Bulma was already mulling over a way she could explain to her dad that he had to deactivate the closing mechanism of the training room door.

Vegeta was a descendent of an unbelievably technologically developed society and he had no right to keep all their knowledge to himself! She threw the shirt on the floor, stepped on it again (bad idea, said her foot) and stomped back into her room.

* * *

He heard a knock. Again. That noise was starting to drive him mad! He hadn´t thought anything about it all when the definitely crazy Earthling had annoyed him for the first time, she was a scientist after all and he could´ve known that, but after he said he didn´t… okay, he would´ve gotten a second time as well, but currently the third week had passed, in which she annoyed him ever fucking evening, gave him something to drink, what he couldn´t understand at all and asked him questions!

Kicking her out didn´t help. Ignoring didn´t help. Not ignoring did help even less. Except for ripping of her head off or leaving the planet he started running out of options and his patience was really running low.

It knocked again. Loudly. For a weak Earthling she had a remarkably resilient fist.

"Fuck off already!"

Bulma backed off a little, her eyes wide thanks to the heartily welcome.

"But I just arrived."

Vegeta closed his eyes for a second. He lived here, killing her would be impractical, stay calm…

"Just go. Take your shit and go AWAY!"

Bulma blew a strand of hair from her face and took a pack of cigarettes from her pocket.

"Want one? To relax?"

He grabbed the doorframe hard enough to leave some dents before he grabbed the pack and sat down. Didn´t matter anyway.

He saw the blissful expression on her face. Very bad.

"I was thinki…"

"Quiet. Drink your stuff and be quiet." He looked at her while he lit his cig.

Bulma closed her mouth, wordlessly took a cigarette, looked at the grey-black night sky and didn't say a word. It was almost pleasant.

* * *

Next one in two days:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Bulma was sitting on the kitchen floor, smoking, a cup of espresso next to her. She knew her mother couldn´t stand it at all when she did that, so many rooms but she had to smoke in the kitchen and sit around on the floor! Bulma had to grin when she thought of it. She always had felt like the main protagonist in a RomCom and in the next moment the male lead would burst into the room and they would talk about everything the whole night and finally have sex and be happy and content forever after. Or something like that. She took another drag, the smoke was reflecting the light from the hallway, the door just opened. Two steps, the light plopping noise when the fridge door was opened…

"No need to look, there´s nothing in it."

Short pause, closing of the door, a pair of sneakers appeared in front of her.

"I´ve looked already."

Vegeta looked down on her, probably tried to figure out if she told him bullshit.

"Why aren´t you making something then?"

"I´m rich. Don´t know how. Why aren´t YOU making something?"

She heard a short laughter before Vegeta kneeled down so she could properly look at him.

"I lived on spaceships till recently. Don´t know how to."

Bulma took another drag and put the remaining stub out on the floor. Something else her mother hated.

"Well, looks like we gotta wait till the people show up that make breakfast. Want something to drink?" Bulma grinned into her coffee mug.

Vegeta just squinted and grimaced. "When do they show up?"

Bulma looked intensively at her watch. "In two hours." Then she looked back at him. „On spaceships, well well, and how d`you spend your time there? Socializing with scientists?"

Instead of answering he sat down next to her, picked up the cigarettes from the floor and lit one. "I don´t think much of … socializing."

"What you don´t say… it´s better here, right? On a planet, ´s got a heaven? Air? Or not?"

He took another drag, looked at her again, with his completely black eyes like gigantic pupils.

"Shouldn´t you be afraid of me?"

Bulma looked away shortly, took a sip, irritated by the question. But he was right, he wanted to kill them all, still, she guessed, and no matter that, she hadn´t even flinched when he sat down next to her. Or at all, all those times she had visited him, over the last few weeks.

"Maybe I´m just a good actress."

"Then you should keep it that way."

He took the cup from her hand and threw his cigarette in it. "This stuff is just disgusting, why are you Earthlings drinking that?"

Bulma was more than irritated by the sudden change of topic, but everything was better than continuing the previous talk.

"Y´know, since we´re already at it…"

Two hours later the cleaning lady bitched about the many little ash and dried coffee stains on the kitchen floor and even more about her spoiled boss who only defended herself by laughing and asking for a sandwich. For two.

* * *

"So, how´s it going? Is the nutjob still peaceful?"

Bulma was grinning broadly, placidly continuing to type down her presentation.

"Jap, we have our moments."

"… are you fucking him?"

Yamchu was surely not jealous of him, but somehow he was having a much harder time than Bulma to stop classifying him as a threat. Maybe he was right with that. But she hardly cared about it either.

"Would you mind?"

"Fuck yes, I would mind! I would mind EXACTLY that!"

"Just calm down, I don´t think he has something like a sex drive anyway. I mean, he didn´t even try."

"Well then I´m relieved that you tested that."

"But we talk. At night. At least we talk a little and then we are quiet again and smoke."

"Aha."

"That´s really relaxing, you know? I have the feeling we start getting friends."

"Aha. You know what friends are?"

"What´s that supposed to mean?"

"Not for nothing, Bulma. I´m happy. _Very._"

"…"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Oh, cause that is appropriate, first you insult me and then you ask for a fuck!"

"Actually I wanted to go to the movies, there´s a new one with Bruce Willis. But afterwards we can gladly fuck if you want to."

"… I´ll pick you up at seven."

She hung up, her fingers stopped to type for a second. Sure he was right, she shouldn´t talk with him, but he didn´t do anything that should make her… _scared. _She bit her lip. That´s not what it was, even if he would´ve threatened her… she still wouldn´t be afraid. She wouldn´t be afraid.

* * *

"We should have sex."

Vegeta looked at the sky, his arms folded behind his head. The blueish light from the training room made his hair shimmer. Bulma could hardly contain herself to not touch it.

"Hm. We could. When your wound is healed."

So he did have a sex drive! But… "What wound d'you mean?"

"The one that is bleeding. For a few days already." He looked at her legs. "That is your sexual organ, isn´t it?"

"… yes. I´m on my period. Never heard of it?" She tried not to be surprised. He couldn´t read and he didn´t know any phrases, maybe Saiyans don´t have their periods!

"No. `s something only you Earthlings do, probably."

"I don´t _do_ it, that is a normal reaction of my body! When I´m not pregnant, one egg cell is repelled!"

He slightly tilted his head. "Doesn´t look very practical to me, loosing blood for that."

"Aha. I think so, too. Can´t change it. I´m not mother nature. So if you can´t smell blood on me anymore, hm, which is absolutely disgusting by the way!"

"I think it´s disgusting that your sexual organs are bleeding. We can continue to discuss that."

Bulma just grimaced before she got up and walked away.

* * *

She was wearing a red dress made of a shimmering material, falling down in waves around her body. Although it was closed to the neck and fell down to her knees, Vegeta couldn´t avert his eyes.

"How´s it now, am I smelling good enough?"

If she would just shut up for once… he got up from his bed, stopping right in front of her, she smelled faintly like cigarettes and alcohol.

"Yes."

She laughed, loudly. "You are such an idiot, unbelievable. Then let me in."

Vegeta moved a step to the side. He wasn´t sure what she expected of him but that´s a situation he was familiar with and the best strategy was always to simply wait and see.

"You gonna help me with the zipper?"

Just like now. The dress was feeling even better than it looked like. The fabric glided down her shoulders with a barely recognizable sound and showed him her naked back, white skin sprinkled all over with tiny brown dots. He lightly touched one of them.

"What´s that?"

Bulma looked over her shoulder. "What´s what? My shoulder?"

"The little dots."

She frowned, like the little Earthling always did when she was irritated by his lack of knowledge. Could get used to it by now.

"Freckles. That´s what people with light skin have."

He traced them lightly with his fingers. He had never seen something like that before but he liked it. Like a little star chart on the skin.

The little Earthling turned around abruptly, glared at him, he almost suspected she wanted to hit him when she just cocked her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sadly there were hardly any tiny dots on them.

"How about undressing? I´m not here to be looked at."

He pulled his T-shirt over his head and leaned forward, the tips of their noses almost touched.

"How about being quiet."

She grinned. "Then you better make me busy with something else."

Nothing easier than that. She was a really good kisser.

* * *

The only thing to be heard was soft panting, suppressed sighs, rustling of fabric that was shoved aside by their bodies. He felt her heavy breasts pressing against his chest, her hands on his shoulders, her mouth, biting hard into his neck…

He reacted by instinct, a movement he´d done so often, that was so natural to him he could only stop himself in the last moment when he hit her with his hand across her face. It was still enough to break her nose, the surprised gasp was silenced by a wave of blood instantly gushing out of her nose. Her look was saying everything, 'why did you do that?'

Like with so many things he wasn´t aware that the Earthlings didn´t like violent sex. Her bite had told him something else though, but he had never been with a woman before that was so… fragile.

She clasped her hand over her nose, he saw she was unsure if she should cry or not. He should go, leave the room, she can take care of herself but somehow everything in him resisted against simply letting her sit there.

Without a comment he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, leading her out of the room. For once she didn't protest when she followed him into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was muffled and unclear, some blood most have run down her throat.

"Taking care of your broken nose."

She took her hand away, the blood continued to drop over her mouth on her naked breasts. He had the distinct feeling she would find something very inappropriate if she decided to look down.

"You could´ve thought about that a minute ago, you stupid as…OUCH!"

She violently pushed his hand away that just had palpated her nose. Her composure was obviously back.

"It´s a clean break. Your nose will stay pretty."

The little Earthling just stared at him with big eyes. At least she was quiet when put a band aid on her nose and gave her some cotton to stop the bleeding.

"Something you do often? Or are you a medic as well?"

He grinned slightly.

"What d'you think how often that happened to me?"

"Say what, did you happen to hit your face while masturbating?"

He ignored her comment and gave her a towel.

"Just wipe the blood away."

Or not. Better not. The red smudges fitted the brown dots so well. He didn´t say anything.

Bulma looked at him through the mirror, her nose was already swelling. "And where are you going?"

He turned around again, he had wanted to go to his room. She wasn´t available anymore, but he still had to get rid of his arousal.

"We aren´t finished here, are we?" She wiped her mouth, her lip was split.

Vegeta could just stare at her. She wasn´t like the other Earthlings. The little Earthling with the light eyes, the little Earthling who just couldn´t stop talking, always curious, not afraid, she was never afraid.

He cocked his head and waited till she was finished.

* * *

Bulma lay on her back, her eyes on the ceiling. She still tried to understand. What she had done just now. Why. _Why._

She resisted the urge to hit her hand on her forehead. Her nose was throbbing horribly, her whole face felt sore and swollen and she didn´t even want to know how she looked like at the moment. It had been… good. Without a doubt. Better than expected even, she hadn´t expected anything at all.

But he had hit her in the face! She looked to the left, at Vegetas profile, the eyes closed, breathing steadily. He wasn´t sleeping. Of course he had helped her, but that´s not the point. Even worse, she didn´t mind. She still didn´t mind. She only minded the pain!

She grimaced, which send a new wave of pain through every bone in her head and made her suck in some air through her teeth.

"Take a painkiller."

Bulma bobbed her head. Vegeta was still lying next to her, his eyes closed. Had she just imagined that? No, he slightly opened his eyes.

"That should help."

"NOT hitting me would´ve helped! So just shut the fuck up!"

He closed his eyes again. "Will be healed in a couple of days anyway." He opened them. "Sorry, little Earthling."

Bulma felt the throbbing in her nose even more, when she felt a rush of blood warming her face.

"You know my name, asshole. How 'bout using it?"

She got up, an unpleasant thought just entered her mind. „Y´know, Vegeta, you asked me couple of days ago why I´m not afraid of you."

"Not directly."

She ignored him. "Cause you will be attacked by every fighter on Earth when you hurt me. And then you can´t fight Goku anymore. `s obviously the reason you´re still here." She turned around, he finally had opened his eyes completely.

"Looks like now´s the time."

He got up, she noticed that his blurred brain, probably still stuck at the last orgasm, just processed what she had hinted at.

"So no sense in saying it wasn´t on purpose." She bit her lip, instantly regretting doing that.

A strange noise came from Vegetas direction, changing into a giggle. She just stared at him, absolutely sure he just went completely mad.

"Is everythi…"

"At least it was worth it!"

Bulma was too flabbergasted for a second to respond. "What?"

"Would´ve been a pity to die for something less good, right?"

He grinned, a tad crazy in her opinion.

"Oh. Of course, why wasn´t I thinking of that! Wow, I didn´t even know I am THAT GOOD!"

He just replied with even more laughter. Bulma just shook her head.

"Actually I thought you would knock something over for me and I claim to have had a really stupid accident. But dying is also an option, of course."

Vegeta stopped laughing in an instant and turned red. THAT had been worth it!

* * *

Yes, I know, no graphic sex scene. But that was never the purpose of this (part of the) Fanfiction. Now of course it would´ve been helpful to know the rest of the FF, since some mannerism of Vegeta was explained in earlier chapters, so I just let you know that yes, in my FF canon, Saiyans have rough sex, Vegeta didn´t want to hurt Bulma on purpose, also he is very intrigued by light eyes. Oh, and I think I didn´t mention that I don´t use DB canons 'standard language' that everyone understands, but instead different languages for every planet, that´s why Vegeta did learn Earth language (that would be Japanese, I guess. Earthian. Or something) but when he learned it, maybe during his stasis, there would´ve been no point to learn the Earth characters. That´s why he can´t read! Mystery solved!

So much to that. Last chapter in two days!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **A little note from me: I was informed that some of my English in the translation sounds odd, so the chapters will be revised. I´ll let my version for the time being as it is, when it is corrected, I simply update it. Just so you know!

**Chapter 4:**

"Hey Bulma! Everything alright?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. The minute she answered her phone she had to hear that crap!"

"Hello Yamchu, nice day we have, no? The weather is chilly but sunny and the soft breeze…"

"Yes, thanks, I get it. I thought our relationship was past idiotic small talk."

"Sorry, I missed the memo in which we were past politeness as well. So what d'you want now?"

She heard Yamchu exhale.

"You know, even if it sounds unbelievable to you, sometimes I just call to talk to you! Isn´t that the way it is done?"

Bulma took another cookie and chewed it intensely.

"Okay, fine, how are you Bulma? You´ve been running around like an accident lately, that´s all!"

She swallowed loudly on purpose, licked her fingers, also very loudly and examined the status of her nail polish.

"I just twisted my knee and sprained my wrist, I´m a mechanic, stuff happens. No big deal."

"Don´t forget the broken nose."

"Come on, that´s ages ago!"

Two months, to be exact. For two month she´s been having sex with Vegeta and they still worked on it. He took it to heart and didn´t try again to hit her, but he obviously wasn´t used to be careful and there had been one or the other little accident.

But she didn´t mind. She didn´t even question her attitude, he was special. Without a doubt and she would sensibilize him for weak humans. Till then she had to get rid of too nosy questions.

"You´re fucking the nutjob, aren´t you?"

So much to that. She stroked her nose thoughtfully, the little bump she could feel there since the incident. Nothing was visible, but she had kept this little souvenir.

"…yes."

He knew after all. She could´ve thought of that.

"Yamchu, everything´s alright, really. Complete consent between us, you don´t have to worry and I don´t want sex with you any longer."

A long break followed.

"Did he say he doesn´t want it? If he is forcing you to do something I´ll…"

"No, he doesn´t. I still have sex with whomever I want. Yesterday I was at a Gala and had a Quickie with a waiter and this morning… anyway, he doesn´t care. That is my decision."

"Well then."

Bulma bit her lip. That had gone a bit differently than she had planned it.

"Listen, you two… you are special. I doesn´t feel right having sex with both of you and he lives here, that´s why I choose him. We still can hang out, like usual, just without sex. Is that… okay for you?"

She heard a laugh, a really loud laugh.

"What´s so funny?" She sounded angry. It was a serious matter and nothing to make fun of!

"Y´know, Bulma, till now you wanted our relationship only for the sex and now it´s the optional factor! That´s simply funny. Come on, the irony!"

Bulma got up in her chair. She felt very uncomfortable hearing that cause she knew very well… that it was true. She always insisted on only sleeping with each other since they weren´t good for anything else anyway. And completely overlooked the rest.

"Yamchu, we could´ve gotten married."

She picked on her sock.

"We could´ve married and getting some children and be a family… I think, we two would've been a good couple. And we tried. We did decide once to be a couple. With all the shit necessary, living together, being monogamous, share every thought… and it sucked. We´re a good team, you still remember when we nailed that student?"

"I think we´re a good team in other respects as well."

"Yeah sure, but when we were together, like really, we weren´t we anymore. We were the image we had of a couple. We were an _idea_, okay? And… and I missed being us. It´s simply…"

"We´re friends. As unbelievable as it may be for you, Bulma, it´s that what you´re looking for. … I was feeling the same. So don´t worry, we´ll stay friends and when Goku killed the nutjob or you might do that we can fuck again."

Bulma giggled, still picking her sock.

"Or so." They were silent. "I`m sorry."

"No problem. That´s what friends are here for, right? But Bulma…"

She knew it. She knew there had to be something else.

"If he does anything, threatens you or hurts you, then tell me. I will take care of it."

"Yamchu. He will kill you if you´d be so stupid to even try."

"That would be worth it."

Bulma stared at her phone for a moment before she turned it off and threw it away.

It was a Sunday afternoon in late autumn and Bulma decided to relax a bit in the winter garden with a few cookies. In the meantime, the sky darkened and a storm was coming. She stayed in her spot till the heavy rain stopped hitting against the roof.

* * *

She had just gotten up, the little Earthling, Bulma, he still couldn´t decide what to call her. It had slipped a few times, _Bulma_, her name, while he´d been distracted, usually by an orgasm. But it meant so much closeness, a name, and closeness was the last he wanted.

His gaze travelled to her back. She put on the strange piece of clothing again, for which he just recently found out what it was for. He didn´t know exactly if it was a traditional Earth garment… obviously it was supposed to support, but mostly it just made her pretty, big boobs rounder.

Vegetas gaze wandered, as he thought about how good it would´ve suited some former acquaintances of his. They had been wearing similar stuff, but mostly that had just pressed everything flat down. This was much better.

She seemed to have noticed his look since she stopped shortly before she started to dress extra slowly. There was no doubt, she was perfect. And he just knew too well it wouldn´t be good to stay longer. Get used to it.

"You know, Vegeta…"

The way she pronounced his name, the weird emphasis, hard on the 'g'. That alone led him to…

"You don´t have to stay."

That was unexpected. He didn´t answer, she obviously had more to say.

"Here on the planet. I understand it, but I´d like you to tell me before so I can prep a ship. That´s safer."

He looked at her for a while before he answered, his voice still raw.

"Why do you think I want to leave." His eyes wandered away from her, to the ceiling. "I still hadn't had my fight with Kakarott and then there are those…" He waved his hand. "Androids."

She pulled her shirt over her head. "I would believe all that if you would train more often. But I can´t get rid of the feeling you do everything to avoid just that."

He kept staring at the ceiling. She was right. He didn´t want to train. Defeating Kakarott, kill him, fight him, had sounded interesting but now he wasnt so sure he really wanted to anymore. Stay here on the planet, get used to it, fight a battle that didn´t interest him, just to show one person he was better? And that wasn't proven at all. A fucking Super Saiyan…

"Do you want to die, Bulma?"

He heard her naked feet on the floor, the hand that suddenly hit him on the leg.

"Of course not, you asshole! What´s the stupid question?"

Vegeta looked up, a grin on his lips.

"Even if Kakarott isn´t interesting me anymore, when I leave, what are you going to do when the machines arrive? Die?"

"Don´t be so full of yourself, you´re not the only one who can fight!"

She paused for a second.

"And it isn´t your fight. I… I don´t want to die, of course, but this is not your problem. It´s not your home. You can stay if you want, but I surely won´t keep you from leaving."

She obviously was serious about it. He bit the inside of his lip. Kakarott… even if, he would need a lot in his repertoire to even get a chance. And he would only be willing to fight after the machines are gone. The more he thought about it, the more he noticed he had unconsciously decided a long time ago to leave the planet. He´s got to be a Super Saiyan to cause anything. And THAT wasn´t something he could accomplish here.

Bulma stared at him a while longer before she turned around and put her socks on. He liked her. In a strange kind of way he liked her. But she would die, she and all the others, even Kakarott, and then he could still fight the machines, if he ever thought about testing himself.

But for now… it had been fun. It had been carefree. And he´d gotten used to it. Eternity wasn´t supposed to be nice for him. Time to go.

"How fast can you get a ship ready?"

The little Earthling got her head up. She looked at him with her big, light eyes, so light, in a face full of little brown dots, the star chart on her cheeks, only he was allowed to see them, only he could see her full beauty.

"Two days."

"Good." He got up and left.

* * *

Bulma was sitting on her bed, a cigarette in her hand, watching the big snowflakes slowly falling down in front of her window. She took a deep drag, noticed she already smoked down to the filter and put out the stub.

That had been her last one…

She stayed on her bed for a while, moving her fingers nervously till she finally grabbed her phone and dialed. She wanted to take another cigarette but the pack was empty. Precautionary.

"Hello?"

"Hello Yamchu." Her voice was way less composed than she had hoped for.

A short pause. "Everything alright with you?"

"Yes. Sure. Just cause I call you once you think…"

"He´s gone. The nutjob. Vegeta. Are you… is everything ok?"

Bulma exhaled slowly.

"I´m not lovesick or something, you idiot! I just wanted to… I discovered something. And I have to tell someone. And you…"

She stopped talking.

"What? Do you have a strange alien STD and gotta die?"

"I´m pregnant."

She heard him breathing on the other end of the line. Obviously he couldn´t think of something stupid to say for that.

"How?"

"I was asking myself the same question. I take the pill. Shouldn´t be possible. But his fucking alien sperm seems to be immune to human hormones!"

"Why didn´t you use a condom?"

"Cause I didn´t think of it!" She almost screamed. "I felt like an idiot telling him and he didn´t say anything either and anyway I didn't think it would be necessary! What do you think, I´m completely stupid or what? Fuck yourself!"

Another pause.

"I´m sorry. But Bulma… do you want to… are you keeping it?"

She closed her eyes for a second. She had been thinking about this already. Her first thought had been to abort it immediately. Not wait, it´s still just a tiny amount of cells, a little mishap, easy and fast and done. But unfortunately… she had thought about it. She didn´t want a child, she never had wanted one and that hadn´t changed. It didn´t fit her life, she had no empathy for something like that and anyway, when she had been with Yamchu it had been exactly _that_ they had fought about the most. What should´ve changed till now?

… he would never get another chance. She knew it. If this child disappears, then every change of getting another child would disappear for him. She knew he hadn´t planned it. She knew it. And she suspected he never had the intention to make one. Even if he should return, even if they have sex again, he wouldn´t make the same mistake twice. Nor would she. He only had this one chance. And no matter how she looked at it, no matter how much a child would disturb her, no matter how afraid she was of getting one, being pregnant… she couldn´t take him this only opportunity.

"Yes. I keep it."

"Well then."

"I … I haven´t told anyone yet. I don´t even know what I should do, I mean…"

"Bulma. Calm down. We´ll be fine."

She grabbed her phone harder. "_We´ll be fine."_

She turned it off and cried a little.

Yamchu came over a bit later. She cried a little more.

_Fin_


End file.
